


oh there it is again (sitting on my chest)

by beowvlfs



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Love Confession, M/M, saying “i love you” for the first time, um just something short and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beowvlfs/pseuds/beowvlfs
Summary: thanatos is in love.with zagreus.but he can’t seem to say it (until he does).
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 106





	oh there it is again (sitting on my chest)

**Author's Note:**

> title from “Wish That You Were Here” by Florence + the Machine

thanatos is in love. 

with zagreus. 

he knows this, yet can’t bring himself to say it, to get the words out into the air between them. 

it sits hot and heavy in his chest, filling up his whole being, ready to burst at any moment yet when he opens his mouth to say those three simple words, it fails him. 

it makes him frustrated, annoyed at himself for not being able to speak it aloud.  _curse aphrodite_ , he thinks, then revokes because how can he curse her when he has zagreus and his love?

he can’t. 

for now, he’ll keep this to himself. he’s done it before, so why can’t he do it again?

soon, though. not too much longer. (but he doesn’t know this.) 

...

their limbs are entangled as they lay together, zag’s head tucked underneath thanatos’ chin, soft black hair tickling his lips. he presses a sweet kiss upon those dark locks, breathing in the scent of zagreus— warm, heady, and full. 

then, it slipped out, as easy and gentle as a summer’s breeze. 

“i love you.”

thanatos freezes, mind pausing with a feeling like Cerberus scratching on the marbled floor. 

a soft hand on his face pulls him back, and he looks up to see zagreus above him, hand on his cheek. 

“than,” he whispered, “can you say that again?”

that’s right— he finally said it. now, the gates were open and he laughed freely, breathing “i love you, i love you, i love you.” thanatos surges upwards to meet zag in a passionate kiss, “i love you, agape” whispered in the spaces in between the meeting of their mouths. 


End file.
